


If At First You Don't Succeed

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Magnificent Kids #13 (Neon RainBow Press, 2010)Vin is determined to do this on his own.





	If At First You Don't Succeed

 

_The school of hard knocks had taught Vin determination if nothing else.  No one would ever call him a quitter.  "You're a Tanner, don't ever forget it.” His mother's words resounded in his head as he picked himself up yet again._

~~~~

"Is he still at it?" Buck asked as he walked into the kitchen only to find Chris staring out the back window.

"Yes, he's been at it all afternoon," Chris grimaced as he watched Vin pick himself up yet again and walk back up the small incline behind the house.

"You could go out and help him, you know," Buck suggested as he reached into the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of beer.   

"No, I can't."  Chris stated, letting the curtain fall back into place and taking a seat at the kitchen table. 

"Yes, you could, but obviously you won't."  Buck handed the cold bottle to Chris, "Here I think you could use this.  So I'll bite, why can't you go out and help that boy?

Chris took a long draw of the cold beverage.  "Because Vin _said_ he wanted to do it himself, and I have to honor that request."

"So no matter how many times he falls, you're gonna let him?"

"Yes.  Hell, Buck, you don't think this is easy for me?  If I had my way I'd be out there right now. But there are times you just have to let go and have faith.  Sure he's gonna fall, and he might even get scraped up a bit, but unless Vin asks for help, all I can do is sit and wait.  Sarah taught me that.  'Pick your battles' she said."

"Well, Big Dog, if that's the case, let me get you another beer."

~~~~~~~

With a sigh, Vin headed up the hill one more time.  It wasn't really much of a hill, just a gentle slope but it was enough to get him going and he was determined that this time he would do it.  This time he wouldn't fall. 

He looked down to where JD rode  up and down the dusty lane.  The little yellow and black Schwinn Tiger bike tipping first left than right, but the training wheels keeping it upright.  

Yesterday Vin would have been right beside him.  Running races or playing Follow the Leader.  Not today.  Today the training wheels from his blue Gremlin lay in the grass beside the steps of the deck.  He was going to be 8 years old next month and an eight year old didn't need training wheels. 

Vin prepared for his next attempt.  He stood with one foot on the peddle and prepared to push off, just has he had done so many times today.  This time would be different.  This time he would keep his balance.  He tired to forget the scraped on his knees and hands from earlier failures.  He waved to JD to assure his brother knew he was on his way down and would stay out of the way. 

With a shove the bike started to slowly roll through the lush grass.  Vin placed his other foot on a peddle and though he teetered he didn't fall. He tightened his grip on the handle bars and despite a slight wobble he kept the bike upright. He worked to hard to keep his balance that he forgot to peddle.

As the bike hit level ground the bike started to slow.  Vin released the breath he had been holding and pressed down on first one peddle, then the other.  The bike picked up speed and turning the handles oh so gently to the right, Vin arced around the large driveway before straightening out and starting up the small hill to where he started. 

~~~~~

The back door flew open and hit the wall with a bang.  

"Da, Chris, come see." 

The whirlwind that was JD disappeared back out the door as quickly has he had appeared.

The men jumped up from the table and grabbed their hats, and then headed out the door and onto the deck. 

JD stood at the bottom of the steps and yelled, "Okay, Vin, you can do it."

Chris watched as Vin shoved off and glided down the hill.  He held himself in place as the bike swayed but stayed upright.  Vin began to peddle, his legs pumping furiously as he circled around the drive and then came to a lurching holt in front of the deck. 

Chris released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and his smile was reflected in that of his son.

"Dad, I did it, I learnt it all by myself," Vin said, in awe.

Chris smiled, the pride glowing in his eyes, "You sure did, Cowboy, you sure did."  


End file.
